rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Sven Harrison
Alan Sven Harrison was formerly a Captain the Blue Army and an ONI Operative after ending his career in the military. He was the husband of Elizabeth Emily Harrison, and the father of Samuel Derrick Harrison and Adrianna Alexandra Harrison. Character History Alan Harrison was born at the turn of the 26th century, on July 6th. Alan grew up with aspirations to become a writer, and often made small journals and stories based on occurences in the community. This aspiration carried on with him all the way to the end of his senior year at high school. Alan also held some interest in science, which led to his further joining of ONI. However, the apparent, near start of the Red/Blue Civil War resulted in Alan becoming apart of the Blue Military. Almost from the beginning Alan showed talents in command areas and close-quarters combat. He was placed on stand-by from training, as the war had yet to start. It wouldn't start for another fourty years. During this time, Alan met Elizabeth Jules, whom he befriended and, eventually, married. When Alan was thirty, he and Elizabeth were blessed with twins, one male, one female. They named them Samuel Derrick Harrison, after Alan's father, and Adrianna Alexandra Harrison, named after Elizabeths mother. The family grew for sixteen years, until the fateful day when Alan was contacted by a friend within the high command structure of Blue, and was told that the war had begun. After saying goodbye to his wife and children. Alan left for the war. Four years into his career, Alan was discharged from the military for unknown reasons (though it was assumed by ONI and UNSC officials that he discovered that the war was fake), and rejoined his family. For a short time. Soon after, Alan was contacted by two ONI personnel, one of which was Richard Maddox, and was offered a position amongst their ranks and to assist Maddox in reversing Covenant technology. Alan accepted, and was once again seperated from his family; for the last time. Connections to Project Freelancer During his continuing tenure in both BLUE and ONI, Alan attracted the attention of The Director. The Director asked for Harrison's assistance with certain "matters" within the project, which he, of course, accepted. As it turns out, Alan was hired alongside a couple other technological specialists to help develop Armor Enhancements and torture the Alpha AI. However, Sven only got as far as the armor enhancements, abandoning the project when he discovered the Directors intentions for the Alpha AI. He planned on eventually giving this information to the UNSC in hopes of shutting down the project, but his untimely death led to the intention going with him. Some even say Freelancer Agents sabotaged the synergy reactor with the special purpose in mind to kill Sven and the science team. Death Upon Maddox's discovery that Covenant weapons were powered by Synergy, he immediately conducted a test with his small research group, with Alan amongst the members. The procedure seemed to be going well, until the reactions within the experiment went overcharged. The containment tube exploded, filling and burning the room with the energy, killing the rest of the science group. Alan managed to push Maddox mostly out of the way of the wave of energy, but was still consumed by the wave. Alan was burned to almost a crisp, and was close to death. With his final words, he gave Maddox his former Blue dog tags and a picture of him and Samuel. Alan died at the age of 51. Personality Alan was often described as a calm, no-nonsense man with a strong, firm belief in morals and religion. On the battlefield, Alan could boost morale for just being scene. He often used his intelligence to coordinate successful maneuvers. In terms of a family man, Alan was the perfect father, not too strict but not too much of a pushover. He was well loved by his troops and his family, and his death impacted many who heard. Appearance Alan Harrison stood at six foot five and weighed one hundred and seventy-five pounds. His brown hair was tinged with gray and his face was marred with wrinkles. His green eyes often danced with amusement, care, or enthusiasm. Category:III Cypher III Creations